


Get Jazzy On It

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jason Derulo, No Plot, That's it, is that even a legit tag?, no regrets, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought this would happen. Not in a million years. </p><p>They were all in the library, researching for another case, when she got up and strode to the kitchen fridge for a beer. She opened the refrigerator's door and-</p><p>They were out of beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Jazzy On It

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based off of an imagine on the 'supernaturalimagine' tumblr blog: Imagine trying to get Dean into more recent music but he says he hates it, but you find him a few days later humming the songs around the Bunker
> 
> And because I am a major dork, I chose Jason Derulo's 'Talk Dirty' when I was writing this due to the fact that it was there and just came out on the radio
> 
> So... sorrynotsorry

She never thought this would happen. Not in a million years. 

They were all in the library, researching for another case, when she got up and strode to the kitchen fridge for a beer. She opened the refrigerator's door and-

They were out of beer.

How? She asked herself as she stalked back to the library. 

“Where’s the beer?” Dean asked, looking up to her empty hands.

“We’re out.” She plopped down in her wooden seat. The boys looked at her, surprised.

“Guess I better get some then.” Sam said, rising out of his own chair and grabbing his jacket.

“Why not Dean?” She pointed to the older brother. “Or me?” She gestured to herself, perplexed. Sam was always going on errands, whether it was for food or beer or even toilet paper. She felt bad about him being the one to go out for stuff.

“We all know that Dean would get distracted and spend all the beer money on pie,” Sam answered, smiling at the high probability that the other brother would actually do just that. It had earned him a chuckle from her and a “Hey!” from the brother himself. “And we all remember what happened last time you went for a supplies run, right?” He continued, smirking down at her.

Oh, yeah. A few days ago, she and Dean had gone to the store together to get beer and other necessities. The ride there was fine and the journey inside the store was alright. It was the trip back to the bunker that had been mention worthy.

“Don’t you ever get sick of listening to the same songs all the time?” She had asked him from the passenger seat.

“You can never get sick of listening to real music.” He had stated with an air of superiority about him.

“Oh really?” She challenged. She quickly switched the music from the overly played cassette tape to a pop station on the radio. 

“Yeah!” She yelled out loud. She started dancing in her seat to the tune. Dean looked at her horrified as she belted out the words. “All I really need to understand is. When. You. Talk dirty to me.” She danced along to the saxophone playing. 

“This is not going to happen.” He groaned, reaching for the knob. Every time Dean tried to change the song, she would swat his hand away. 

“I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan.” Dean was still trying, but she was determined get through the whole song. “I’ve got lipstick stains on my passport. I think I need a new one.” She kept singing to the song - obnoxiously, of course. 

She defended the radio from the older Winchester and sang that song - along with all the other ones that came on next - all the way home to the Bunker.

Dean didn’t talk to her for a whole day after that incident. He didn’t let her come within a ten feet radius of his car. But it was worth it.

She smiled at the fond memory, while Dean grimaced at her.

“And on that note, I’m going to the store. Call if you need anything else.” He announced, yelling out the last bit as he walked away from the two.

It was just the two of them now. He was still silently grimacing towards her. She smiled at him, trying to alleviate the tension between the two. It didn’t work. At all. The silence was too much for her. She got up and walked to her room. Once in there, she grabbed her book and walked back to the library. 

She reached the entrance when she heard it. Dean was humming something under his breath. She took one stealthy step toward him to distinguish which one of his many rock ballads he was humming to. It wasn’t one that she recognized, so she moved closer to him. 

Was he humming what she thought he was humming? He started to sing under his breath. “Been around the world, don’t speak the language.” He was!

“But your booty don’t need explaining.” She took a step closer.

“All I really need to understand is,” And another.

“When” And another step.

“You” She was close to him now. So close that she was only a step behind the dark blonde haired man. 

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, joining the older Winchester by speaking lowly in his ear. “Talk dirty to me.”

Dean stiffened under her touch, but she persisted on. “I knew you didn’t hate my music.” 

She felt him gulp. Her mouth was still close to his ear. His ear was turning shades of red. “You’re so cute when you blush, Dean. Especially after you’ve been caught in the act.” She smirked, leaning her face forward more and giving him a peck on the cheek before gliding back to her hard chair. Now his face was really red and she couldn’t help but laugh before she opened her book and started reading about ancient Norse lore.

Sam came back later to find both reading books - hopefully for research purposes. He took three beers out and handed the two theirs. 

“You sure do know what a girl needs, Sam.” She commented as she opened the bottle. Sam looked at her, who was looking at Dean with a smirk on her face. He looked at his older brother slowly getting redder and redder in the face.

He figured it was bed not to ask what had happened between the two while he was gone. It was better for his sanity that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
